“Concrete curing compounds” are commonly applied to freshly poured concrete to retard evaporation of water, thereby enhancing the concrete's compressive strength and other key physical characteristics once cured. U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,847 describes a concrete curing compound comprising an aqueous emulsion of a styrene and/or acrylic polymer to which a polysaccharide has been added to make the barrier film produced by the emulsion removable. Although this patent indicates these barrier films can be removed by abrasion in the presence of water only, the detailed description shows that, as a practical matter, an enzyme for the polysaccharide must be included not only in the coating compound itself but also in the wash water used for the removal process.
Additionally, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0162540 describes an aqueous based concrete curing compound that is made easily removable by including a water-soluble polymer resin, such as polyvinylpyrrolidone. The barrier films faulted from the curing compound may be removed by the application of an aqueous cleaning solution and moderate abrasion. Although this curing compound is highly effective, its ingredients are activated by water. Therefore, it is not especially water-resistant and hence is preferably used indoors.
Accordingly there remains a need for a weather resistant, indoor/outdoor concrete curing compound that is not only water-resistant but also easily removable on demand.